


晨间接吻

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens, 好兆头
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	晨间接吻

阳光从林叶间隙探进来，斑斑驳驳，洒在修剪整齐的草坪上，所携带的温度却被还未尽数消散的水雾隔离在外。草叶上沾着的雾气慢慢凝成水珠，将翠绿的生命压得弯腰，直到轻薄的黑色丝袜将它们吸走，最后才如释重负。

克鲁利的双手还染着热苹果派的香气，它们刚刚才出炉，薄薄的脆皮中塞满了软烂香甜的混着蜜糖的果肉，其中还加了不少碎果仁，稍稍撕开一点，里面的东西就顺着拉丝的裂口，急匆匆地淌出来。他没给亚茨拉斐尔带一个，他知道天使一旦享用过了早点就没有别的欲望了。

帽子被随手丢进灌木丛里，狼狈地卡在枝桠中间，一段丝绸还被勾出了线。克鲁利没在意他身上的衣服是怎么被粗鲁地剥下，只是那双胖胖的手扯不开束腰上繁琐的线绳，克鲁利轻笑一声把天使推倒在草坪上。他注意到那条宽大的裤子也遮盖不住亚茨拉斐尔的欲望，他轻车熟路地把手伸进去，手指摩挲了一会儿就摸到那块被撑起的布料上湿了一片。

恶魔岔开双腿，背对着天使的脸跪在后者身体两侧，双手拎起层层叠叠厚重的裙子，向上撩起来抱在胸前。克鲁利好不容易把裙摆在身前打出一个松散的结，这才空出手来把两腿间丁字裤那根细绳拎起来，弹到一边。这条丁字裤是个错误，一会儿他的小肉穴里会盛满一大波黏糊糊的精液，不管他如何夹紧自己的双腿，总会漏出那么点儿东西，并在他起身的时候顺着他的腿根滑到小腿。届时，就连他自己都不信任自己松软的小穴还有一丁点儿毅力，可以夹紧天使给予的种子，亚茨拉斐尔的精液恐怕会混着他自己的爱液从那个坏掉的水龙头口喷涌而出。

天使的手抚摸上了克鲁利光裸的大腿，轻盈的指尖挑逗着克鲁利冷到绷紧的皮肤。

“快点，尝尝它，尝尝坏姑娘的pussy......”克鲁利双手掰开臀瓣，催促道。

“如你所愿。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音从盖在他脸上的裙摆下穿出来。天使的拇指按揉了一下那圈羞涩的嫩肉，继而换上自己的食指，按进去一个指节。克鲁利的脸上捎上了些许红晕，湿润的甬道半推半就地吮起天使的手指尖。

“再，再进去些......”克鲁利呻吟一声，一根手指对他来说不是什么需要放浪尖叫的东西，但他们好久没上过床了，当他看着一根梆硬粗壮的法棍若有所思，并且想要尝试塞进下体的时候，他就知道他该找天使发泄发泄了。

亚茨拉斐尔将手指抽出一些，那圈嫩肉牢牢得吸住他的手指，挽留贪恋着方才操进去的力度。食指上裹了一层薄薄的液体，天使舔了舔，啊，他的恶魔情动了。

“坏姑娘。”天使在那瓣手感很好的臀肉上大力掌掴一记。

“是的！”克鲁利低泣一声，“惩罚我，求您......”

亚茨拉斐尔扶住克鲁利的腰身，让他的屁股慢慢贴近自己的脸。

裙子里的光线太过昏暗，天使看不清那个饥渴的小肉穴，但可以想到，那个地方一定通红得厉害，一开一合，勾引他的阴茎。

克鲁利一直都这样。

柔软的舌苔舔着两腿之间的阴处，再顺着滴水的地方，缓缓滑进合拢的后穴，将那处温柔乡舔出一丝裂缝。恶魔下意识地夹紧屁眼，极富肉感的臀肉盖在亚茨拉斐尔的脸上，将他的鼻子捂了个严实。料想天使也不会窒息而死，亚茨拉斐尔原谅了克鲁利腼腆的举动，他动动舌头，推开里面紧张的肌肉。

克鲁利发出一声呻吟，他喜欢天使的鼻息喷在自己的双腿中间，还有他极佳的口活儿。恶魔一直想知道想亚茨拉斐尔这样一个天使，是在哪里学会这样上好的口活儿，他也一直没告诉天使，天使的口活儿起码能拿十个奖，因为每次他都几乎被干昏过去，或者他的嘴在干别的事情......亚茨拉斐尔喜欢让克鲁利最后吸一次他的阴茎，以此来作为整个性爱的收尾，天使要他一点点把粘在肉柱上的白浊舔干净，顺便再让他尝尝他自己的味道，别样的蜜糖......啊......

灵活的舌头离他甬道里欲仙欲死的那一点离得很远，克鲁利的高潮点很浅，天使塞进去半根阴茎就能蹭到，但显然舌头尖是无论如何也按不到的。不过亚茨拉斐尔舌头干的活计很令他受用。

快感像快没油了的打火机，蹿出几颗星点，却成不了焰火。亚茨拉斐尔的舌头安安静静地躺在他的屁股里，没有动作，他在折磨他。克鲁利扭捏地夹紧那条舌头，央求道：“动一动......”

亚茨拉斐尔撇过脑袋，开口：“我怕你流干了，宝贝，你的小屁股一会儿还得挨操。”

“不，我不会的......”克鲁利撅着屁股，“我永远为你准备好，天使，我保证我永远不会干涩......你知道的......我一直是......”

这不是谎话。

天使再度吮进那个屁股，这次他更加卖力，一双嘴唇吸在烂熟柔软的褶皱上。克鲁利止不住颤抖起来，他的天使在吮吸他的屁股，像那次他吃桃子一样。亚茨拉斐尔撕开毛绒绒的表面，牙齿咬开一点粉红色的果肉，细胞液破壁而出，而他用力吸住那只桃子，挑着眉毛看向恶魔。克鲁利口干舌燥。他是故意的。

他忍不住分泌出更多爱液，这些汁水汇聚成溪流，流淌向出口。淫液涌上舌尖，劫持着天使的味蕾细胞，亚茨拉斐尔毋庸置疑喜欢甜食，他卷了卷舌头制造出一个小小的空隙，让那些曼妙的汁液抚摸过他的舌根和咽喉。

“亚茨......亚茨拉斐尔......”克鲁利不成调的句子仿佛催情剂，令亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎疼得厉害。

恶魔的身体在失控，随着天使的舌头每一次的律动，他理智的堤坝都坏得更加厉害些。

“不，不，等等......”克鲁利试图抬起臀部，却被亚茨拉斐尔圈住腰身按了回去。他能感到身体里有一股热流在酝酿，不，即使是面对亚茨拉斐尔，他不想失控，也不想露出自己如此淫荡的一面。亚茨拉斐尔吞不下克鲁利所有的汁水，这样的流量远超预计，过多的液体渗出嘴角，腻腻歪歪地贴在脸上。

天使的拥抱不由松开了一点，克鲁利跪着抬起身体，他再也夹不住屁股，双股间的淫水喷涌而出，清亮的液体淋了亚茨拉斐尔一脸。亚茨拉斐尔睫毛，鼻尖，嘴唇上挂满了克鲁利的蜜糖。好嘛，这肯定是他上次没给提示就射在老蛇脸上的报复。恶魔小气得很。

“哇噢，我希望你带了手帕，”天使开起玩笑，“我恐怕得擦个脸。”


End file.
